Remember Me
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Companion piece to What Makes a Man. Faith's POV


Author:BreathlessFaith 

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own a thing.

A/N: This is the companion piece to What Makes a Man.

Thank you for reading and replying.

REMEMBER ME

Another sleepless night. I don't know why I even bother anymore.

Emily's at a friend's for the weekend. Maybe it's just too quiet here, I think tossing aside the sheet and getting out of bed. I walk through the dark apartment making my way to the fridge. I pull the door open and grab a bottle of water.

I head into the living room sitting down on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I end up knocking the MP3 player Emily gave me for Christmas on to the floor.

She knew I'd started listening to the radio a lot. My new job consists of page after page of endless paperwork. I hate it! I'm pretty sure Jelly knew what the job was, which is why he passed on it himself. Yeah it's Major Cases, major cases of paperwork. I rarely go out and if I do it's with Captain Miller who runs the whole show.

Emily's downloaded I don't know how many songs on it for me. Every now and then she loads it up with something new, some song I've never heard of, by some singer or group that I don't know. I've yet to not like anything she's put in here.

I scroll through the list and see she's added a new song. Well I might as well give it a listen. I put the headphones on and press play.

Leaning my head back I close my eyes and let the song drift over me. By the time the song ends the first time I listen to it, my eyes have filled up with tears. Tears for almost a year I've refused to let run down my cheeks.

Damn, Emily. She knew exactly what she was doing with this song. Ever since Bosco saved her from the vampire nut, they've been closer than ever. I know she speaks to him at least once a week on the phone, and he takes her out to lunch once a month. She never offers any information on him and I never ask. Truth be known I try to not even know when she sees him. It just hurts too much.

Of all the things I regret in my life losing Bosco is the worst. It's even worse than my divorce, and Charlie having to live with Fred. I wanted to talk to him that last day, clear everything up. He shut me out. I know that look and that tone of voice. Like he said there was nothing left to say, not when I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

I hit play and start the song again. Hell it even has a perfect title

Remember Me...

Darkness calls and sheds its light on me It makes me feel like what we had was really nothing at all Now do you care or am I in this alone Well maybe I am, oh if I am

"Oh, Bos. How could you think we didn't have nothing? You make me so damn mad! No one on this earth, pisses me off like you do! You know how I get when you do that. I get all bitchy and superior.

You used to know that I didn't mean it. Even that time when Fred has his heart attack and I called you useless. You knew how to put me right back where I needed to be. You asked me about my kids. No one can handle me like you can."

Remember me Remember all the times All the endless nights We didn't wanna to see Oh remember me and how I made you laugh Till I made you cry we had everything Now don't you ever forget

"You don't know Bos how many nights, I always wished our shift would never end. I did get a few endless nights with you. Only thing was Bos you were in a coma, and that wasn't really what I had in mind for endless nights. Do you remember how many things we laughed about. Remember when I made that silly bird outfit for Emily? Feather's were flying all around the inside of the rmp. I guess I shouldn't have laughed when the flour exploded out of the steering wheel, but the look on your face Bos, was priceless. No one can make me laugh like you do. Then again no one can make me cry like you do either. I will do things for you, that I'm not sure I'd even do for my kids. Hell I have done.

So this is love It feels like agony I want you here Cause the thought of you with someone else is hell on earth I can't breathe Knowing that you don't believe In all that we had So all that I ask is

"Is this love Bos? Is that what all this has been about? I'm not saying it didn't hurt when Fred left with the kids, and then learning he was cheating on me. It did hurt, it hurt my pride most of all.

But you almost dying, and then you just walking away from me at the 55th. Those things gave me more agony than I care to admit to.

You know, I've seen you with a lot of women. When it came to you and Cruz though, well that was my hell on earth. I can't even really explain it. I've never been so jealous of someone in my whole life. I know you'd never believe me if I told you that even now, even with her dead, I'm still jealous of her. You know why? Because I'd bet you still remember her. I hate that.

What is it that I ask of you..."

Remember me Remember all the times All the endless nights We didn't wanna to see Oh remember me and how I made you laugh Till I made you cry we had everything Oh don't you ever forget

All of the memories Of leaving me empty Oh how I want you here right now It gets so lonely I need you to hold me Everything else just brings me down

"I want you to remember all the memories of us Bos. I don't want to feel empty and lonely anymore. You're the only one who can take those feelings away." I toss the water bottle aside and get up, running into my bedroom to get dressed. I can't stand being in this apartment anymore. I feel like I can't breathe. Maybe a drive is what I need, grabbing my keys I head out the door.

Remember me remember all the times All the endless nights we didn't wanna to see Oh remember me and how I made you laugh Till I made you cry we had everything So don't you ever forget Never forget, remember me

I shouldn't be surprised when I end up here. This is where I always come to feel close to you. I am however surprised you're here. I thought you forgot about this place. I'm amazed, you haven't heard me approaching you. What are you thinking about Bos? So lost in thought you don't hear me approach.

I'm right behind you, do you know it's me? The night breeze fills my nostrils up with the scent of you.  
I need to be closer to you, one more step and I'm almost pressed up against your back. I lean forward just enough to whisper in your ear...

"Remember me?"

I hear you let out a sigh before you say..."How could I forget, the woman that makes me smile, the woman that makes me cry?" You turn around and slide your arms around me, giving a gentle tug so that now I'm held tightly against you where I belong. My arms slide around your neck as you ask me..."How could I forget the only woman I want to give my whole heart to?" You move so your forehead is resting against mine before you ask me one final question..."Do you remember me?" My eyes well up again with tears as I hear a slight tremor in your voice, at what my answer might be.

I pull back enough so I can look into your beautiful blue eyes, I want you to believe with all your heart what I'm about to say...

"Always,Bos...You're the man who makes me wish for endless nights. You're the man who makes me laugh, who makes me cry. Most of all I could never forget the man who makes me love with my whole heart."

When his lips softly touch mine, I know my endless nights are about to begin, and neither of us are ever going to feel forgotten again. We're always going to be remembered.

THE END

Song: Remember Me

By: Bo Bice


End file.
